Many athletes and non-athletes utilize weight lifting or weight training exercises to build strength and/or bulk, to prevent injury, or to improve overall condition and appearance. Traditionally, weight training exercises were performed with free weights, i.e., barbells, weighted plates and dumbbells, etc. However, over the past 20 years or so, a number of exercise machines have also been developed. While on the one hand many individuals involved in weight training believe that maximum bulk and strength can be achieved only with free weights, it is also generally recognized that exercise machines are safer than free weights. For various reasons, most exercise programs incorporate both machines and free weights in a variety of different exercise routines to maximize the effect of working out the desired number of muscle groups.
One exercise maneuver considered to be particularly important for power lifters, football players, shot put and discuss throwers is referred to as a leg press. A leg press involves straightening of the legs from a bent position against a weight resistance, the exerciser being either seated in a declined position and pushing horizontally against the weight resistance, or lying on the back and pushing upwardly against the weight resistance. The leg press is particularly effective in building up the semi-tendonosis, semi-membrosis and biceps femorosis muscles, commonly referred to as the hamstrings. Perhaps more importantly, exercising the muscles associated with the leg press motion is extremely important because it develops "thrusting" capability that is extremely important to success in the sports mentioned above, or other "power" sports.
At one time, a leg press was performed by balancing a weighted barbell on the bottoms of the feet of an athlete lying on his back. The athlete simply pushed upwardly to raise the barbell while at the same time, keeping it balanced on the feet. For obvious safety reasons, most weight lifters now perform a leg press exercise with a leg press exercise machine.
While there have been a number of prior leg press exercise machines, it is applicant's opinion that there is room for improvement in these leg press exercise machines. This opinion is grounded upon the recognition that the leg press exercise develops some of the strongest and largest muscles of the human body. For some rather large individuals, it may involve a weight of up to 1,000 pounds, or more. Yet, because this exercise begins with the legs in a retracted position, initial stress upon the ankles, hips and particularly the knees is substantial.
While a certain amount of compressive force and/or shear stress on joints associated with the leg press muscle group is simply unavoidable, it has been applicant's opinion that this joint stress can be and should be reduced, particularly at the initial stage of the leg press exercise.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved leg press exercise machine that maximizes muscular benefit achieved during performance of a leg press exercise, but with minimized stress upon joints associated with the muscle group that performs the leg press movement.